The PowerPuff Girls Season 7
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: One day, the girls and the professor meet a single mother and her two children. As time go one, the bond between the two adults start to bloom. Will the girls end up gaining new members for their family. Also authored by: Sofia2017 planning
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What it's like to Extend a Family?

The city of Townsville, a big city full of busy people doing their everyday lives. However there are always monsters and villains causing trouble and problems for the citizens of the city. However, the city problems are always fixed thanks to their favorite triplet super heroines. The PowerPuff Girls. They always spend their time going to school, fighting crime, saving people, and do stuff with their dad.

At this time on a saturday afternoon, the girls are busy cleaning up their room. Earlier in the week, the girls has promised their father and professor that they help him around the house.

"Man, I don't understand why we need to clean up our room anyway," Buttercup whines and complaints.

"Buttercup, we promised the Professor that we help around the house today," Blossom says in a serious tone.

"Yeah. We promised to help out," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup says with annoyance, "Yeah. Yeah. I know."

Blossom and Bubbles decides to ignore Buttercup complaining and decide to continue cleaning up the house. Buttercup may not like to clean, but will help the professor with anyway she can. After they finished cleaning up their room, the girls start to clean up the living room while the professor is busy gardening in the backyard. As they clean up the living room, Bubbles is feeling a bit distracted about something. There is something that is going in Bubbles' mind.

Blossom notice this and asks, "What is it Bubbles?"

Bubbles looks at her sister she answers, "It's nothing, I was just… thinking about something."

"What's that?" Buttercup asks.

Bubbles rubs her arm feel a bit skeptic as she answers, "Well, sometime I wonder… what will it be like if we have a mom?"

Blossom and Buttercup looks at Bubbles with a confused look. They guess that Bubbles never bring up a subject like that before. It rises to the question, what caused her to bring up the question now.

"What brought that up?" Buttercup asks looking confused.

"Well I guess seeing all the kids at school with their moms, it got to think what kind of mother would we have," Bubbles answers.

Blossom comes up to Bubbles and says, "I don't know. We never had a mother when the professor create us."

"I know, but I sometimes wish we had a mom," Bubbles replies feeling a bit sad.

Blossom sighs a bit and says, "I guess I understand, even sometime I wonder what will our lives will be like if we have a mother."

"I guess I sometime think about it sometime too. Of course, I also wonder what will it be like if we have an older brother or a sister," Buttercup says.

Blossom and Bubbles are a bit confused of what Buttercup is mentioning to the conversation. They then start wonder what will it be like to have another sibling living with them, besides a mom. However after the last time they have a sibling, they feel a bit saden about having another sister living with them.

Bubbles starts to think and says, "Yeah. I guess I do wonder about having another sibling living with us."

"Me too, but remember what happened with Bunny," Blossom sadly replies to the conversation.

However, Buttercup says with frustration, "Don't remind us Blossom, I still can't get over on how we let Bunny down like that."

"Me too," Bubbles says feeling sad.

The girls feel really bad about what has become of their sister Bunny. Even after this time, it's the first time they have talk about it in a long time.

Then Blossom says, "But I'm sure things will be much better if we ever do get another sister or we have a brother and a mother in the future."

"I guess, but wonder what will happen if we do end up with a mother and some siblings?" Buttercup questionably replies.

The Bubbles says, "If we do get a mother, what do you think she'll be like?"

"She has to be strong for one thing," Buttercup answers.

"She also needs to be smart too," Blossom adds.

Then Bubbles happily says, "I would like her to be sweet and kind to us and maybe loves to play with us."

"Not too sweet," Buttercup replies.

"Well, whatever the case, I just think it will be fine with any mother as long as she loves us as much as the professor does," Blossom replies.

"You're right," Buttercup agrees.

"Yeah. The most important this is that our future mother will love us like we her own," Bubbles adds with a smile on her face.

Then Blossom says, "We better finish cleaning up before the professor gets back from gardening."

"Right," Bubbles and Buttercup agree to the idea.

With that, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup continue to help cleaning up the house before the professor is finished outside. What they don't know is that the professor has been listen to the girls conversation. Earlier, the professor decide to take a break and decide to get something to drink and to the check on the girls. He ends up hearing the whole conversation. He too wonder what will it be like if his daughters have a mother figure in their lives. In fact, he sometimes thinks that it might be a good idea to have a woman's touch in the house and in their lives. It must take some time for that to happen.

Later that night, the girls are all ready for bed. After patrolling the city, the girls are brushing their teeth as they are getting ready for bed. After brushing their teeth and tucked into the bed. The girls are still up after the lights has been turned off and the professor leave after tucking them in and leave the room for them to sleep tonight.

"Blossom," Bubbles quietly calls out.

"Yes Bubbles," Blossom replies, sounding a bit tired.

"Do you think the professor might have heard us?" Bubbles asks sounding unsure.

"I don't know, it's possible that he did. He did acted strange after we cleaned up." Blossom answers, and then let out a yawn.

Then she tiredly says, "Maybe we can go get some sleep and then we can talk about this in the morning."

"Yeah. Because I'm tired and I want to get some sleep," Buttercup grumbles with her eyes closed.

"How long have you been up?" Bubbles asks.

"Enough to hear you two. Now go to sleep," buttercup answers as she grumbles with annoyance.

With that, Blossom and Bubbles also turn in for the night. They decide to continue their conversation in the morning. Even though, the girls don't have a mother, they still wonder what will it be like to have one. Since the next day is a saturday, they'll have time to play and be with friends, along with keeping Townsville safe from problems and danger. At that time, they are still wondering if the girls will have someone as a mother figure someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Wild First Day

The next day in the city, people are walking around going on with their everyday lives. During a traffic jam in the middle of the city. There is a green 2006 car among the jam that holds a family of three. A grown woman 35 year old woman named Riley. Riley has long black hair, light tan skin, and green eyes. Riley is wearing a blue blouse, with dark blue skinny jeans, and black slip on shoes.

Her fifteenth year old son, Frank. He has black hair and it will be short, light tan skin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a soccer shirt, jean shorts, and black sneakers and white shocks.

And finally her six year old daughter, Madeline. Madeline has pale skin, short red hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue dress, white socks, and black mary jane shoes.

The family are driving through town to get to their new house at the other side of town. They been driving for some time now, and being in a traffic jam is taking forever like everyday traffic jams. However, the young girl, Madeline, does seem to like the idea of living in a new town.

"Mommy, why are we move to this town. I want to go back home," Madeline says while kicking her car seat.

Riley says to her daughter, Madeline, "Don't be so fussy sweetie, I know this car trip been long, but we'll be at our new house soon. Besides it's fun to move to a new town."

"She's right Madeline, it's a good idea to give this place a chance," Frank says, as he plays one of his video games.

Then Riley looks at the road in front of her while driving and says, "Look kids, there's the restaurant I'll be working in."

Frank and Madeline look outside their window to see the restaurant her mother will be working at. The food place looks like a chinese place. Frank thinks it looks interesting, but Madeline sticks her tongue out in disgust.

Madeline lies down at the back seat and says, "It's gonna stink. I like the restaurant you worked at better."

"Come on sis, I know moving is hard, but you need to give it a chance," Frank replies.

"Fine," Madeline mutters.

Madeline looks out the window and asks, "Did you hear something?"

"Sounds like a thumping noise," Riley answers.

Riley looks around the area and says, "But... I don't see anything that could cause a loud noise."

Her question has answer when a loud thud comes out in front of them. They family look to see that it's a giant foot that is causing the thumping noise, and it's connected to something much bigger. It's a monster's foot. The monster is gray and scaly with a scaly tail, it's has black horns on it's head. The monster sees the car, and Riley knows it means trouble, big trouble.

Madeline scaredly asks, "What is that thing?!"

"I don't know, but we're not going to let it catch us," Riley answers looking scared yet serious.

Riley drives past under the monster between its feet. She manages to escape the monster without a problem, but it's not going to be easy. The monster starts to chase after the car with the family inside. This is starting to make Riley very frustrated that the monster is still chasing after them.

She angrily mutters, "That thing is just after us."

Riley then sees a intersection and takes a left turn into a narrow road. The monster can seem to get them from there. Frank looks back to see that the monster is not tailing them anymore.

Frank says, "I think the monster decides to give up."

"Hopefully," His mother replies.

Riley and her family is hoping that they lost sight of the monster. However, their luck is about to run out. the monster foot stops the path between the road, and there isn't any other way to escape. Riley pushes on the break, and hits the side of the car at the huge foot. The monster picks up the car with the family inside. The family screams to see that monster picking up the car.

Just then a loud voice shouts, "Hey! Put that car down!"

The monster turns to see that he is in big trouble now. The Powerpuff Girls is here to save the day, again. Now that the girls are here, they need to stop the car and save the hostages inside the car.

Blossom turns to her sister and instructs, "Buttercup, you and Bubbles distract that monster while I get the car and the people inside."

"Roger Blossom!" Bubbles salutes.

Bubbles and Buttercup fly to the monster so they can distract it. They both circle around them and use their laser eyes to sit the monster. After using their eyes and fist multiple times, the monster drops the car and it starts to fall. Luckily, Blossom is able to catch the car just in time, and is taking the car somewhere where the people can be safe.

Blossom drops the car off at a parking lot of a supermarket and says, "Don't worry, you'll be safe right here."

After dropping the car off, she flies off to help her sister attack the monster. Inside the car, Riley and her two kids are very surprised yet relieved of what just happened. They have been rescued by three little girls with superpowers. Riley thinks it will be a good idea check to see if her children are alright.

Riley who is still stunned asks her children, "Are you both okay?"

"I'm okay," Madeline answers.

"I think so, what just happened?" Frank replies.

"I think we were just attacked by a monster and been rescued by three girls," Madeline says while rubbing her head with her hands.

Then Frank says, "Mom, this is some kind of town we move to."

"Yeah. Since that girl was so nice, and seems to drop us at the store, let's get something to eat, okay," Riley replies.

With that, Riley and her two children, start to get out of the car and are heading to the store. Meanwhile, The PowerPuff Girls are still fighting the monster. After giving everything they have, they have defeated the monster and send it back to Monster Isle.

Blossom declares, "Another monster bits the dust!"

Bubbles simply giggles a bit.

Buttercup shouts, "Alright!"

"Come on girls, let's see if those people are alright. They probably been shaken up because the monster got a hold of them," Blossom says.

Bubbles and Buttercup agree to the idea and follow Blossom to the supermarket, where the car is. When the reach the parking lot, the girls can see that the family is getting out of the car. From the looks of it, they can see that the family is safe and sound, but notice they have never seen them before. Bubbles flies over to introduce herself to them. When Bubbles reach them, Riley and her kids are surprised to see one of the girls again.

Bubbles smiles and says, "Hi my name is Bubbles."

"Um hello, my name is Madeline," Madeline shyly answers.

"Frank," Frank replies.

"And I'm their mother, Riley," Riley replies.

Blossom waves her arm and says, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you all. My name is Blossom."

"And mine's Buttercup," Buttercup says with a smile.

Then Blossom asks, "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine. We just never expected about running into that monster back there or ever get a crazy ride from one," Riley answers while rubbing her head.

"Yeah. It was kind of scary," Madeline says while holding on to her mother's leg.

"Don't worry, as long as we're here, you have nothing to worry about," Blossom says with dedication.

Then Frank curiously says, "About that, I never superheroes like you before. I'm surprised you girls we're able to handle this kind of stuff for your age."

"Frank, you've got nothing to worry about," Buttercup replies.

She then notice a game system Frank is holding and asks, "So what kind of games you like to play?"

"I like playing sporting games, action games, and other kinds of stuff," Frank answers.

"Cool," Buttercup replies.

As Buttercup and Frank talk about sports and video games. Blossom and Bubbles decide to talk to Madeline. They can see she is clutching to her mother's leg. They can tell she is feeling a bit shy about speaking to them some more.

Bubbles flies down to her level and says, "Hi Madeline, so how old are you?"

"I'm six," Madeline answers.

"Really, I'm five. So are you new to Townsville?" Bubbles asks with a smile

"Yes. We moved here from," Madeline answers, and then looking a bit sad.

Bubbles and Blossom notice Madeline's face expression. They can tell that she is looking very sad.

Blossom asks, "Madeline is there something… bothering you?"

"Well…" Madeline shyly replies.

But Frank says, "Madeline has been feeling uneasy about moving here."

"That's understandable. It's hard to move to new town. My friend Robin also moved from a different city before here. I'm sure love it if we can be friends," Bubbles replies.

Madeline smiles and says, "I.. I would love to be friends with you."

"Yay!" Bubbles cheers with excitement.

Riley is glad to see her daughter and son getting along with these girls so quickly. They are becoming friends already. She then wonder how they will do when they are in their new school, since the girls won't be there.

Just then someone calls out, "Hi girls!"

The Powerpuff Girls smile and say, "Hi Professor."

They then fly to their father, Professor Utonium. They can see he is pushing a cart full of groceries and other items for the house. With that the girls decide to help him with the groceries.

"What are you girls doing at the market?" The professor asks.

"We were having a family who was trapped in their car and was being hold by a monster," bubbles explains.

"We were able to save them," Buttercup adds.

Then Blossom says, "They are fine, but a little shaken up from the ride."

The professor smiles and says, "That's good, but are sure they're alright."

"Don't worry, they're fine, and Riley have kids too," Bubbles replies with a smile.

"Riley," The Professor questionably replies.

Blossom nods her head and says, "Yep. Riley and her children, Frank and Madeline."

Bubbles then grabs the professor from the arm so She can show him to Riley and her family. Bubbles and the others are glad to introduce him to new citizens of the city. They also hope they'll get along with each other.

"Professor, I would like to introduce you to Madeline, Frank and…" Bubbles introduces him to Riley and her family.

But before Bubbles can say anything else, the professor gasps and surprisingly says, "Riley!"

"Jonathan!" Riley shockley replies.

"Huh!" The girls shockley replies.

This event has taken an unexpected turn. The girls have no clue that the woman they just saved is actually someone that their father know. Madeline and Frank are a bit surprised too, and it's happening on the first day they have moved here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knowing Each Family

After the unexpected encounter, The professor and the girls invite Riley and their kids to their house for some lunch and for a talk. They are also surprised to hear that she calls the professor Jonathan, who she also calls him John. The girls are rather curious about their dad knowing this woman. Plus, they also going to get an opportunity to be with Madeline some more. As they are having some sandwiches and juice, the girls and the professor are having a conversation with Riley and her kids.

"So Professor, you and Riley know each other?" Buttercup asks.

"Yes Buttercup. Riley and I knew each other since we were in college. We actually started college in the same year. Of course Riley was in the culinary program while I was in science," John Utonium answers.

Bubbles giggles a bit and says, "It's like you two like to make things too,"

"Yes. Yes we did," Riley answers.

Then Blossom asks, "So Riley, what is it like to be at college,"

"Well, being in college is different than being at school. You get to chose the classes you're interested in and ones that fit with the degree you want to accomplish." Riley answers with a smile.

"That sounds like fun," Bubbles says with glee.

"But it might not be easy," Blossom replies.

"Blossom's right, Bubbles. College will have their own challenges and obstacles and you need to work hard to find a career that fits you," John Utonium explains.

"Oh!" The girls reply.

But Buttercup crosses her arms and says, "Sound's boring if you ask me."

Everyone start to laugh a bit. Of course, Buttercup is not the type for the studying and stuff, and more on the physical side.

Bubbles turns to Riley and asks, "So Riley, why did you decide to move to Townsville of all places?"

Riley becomes sadden and answers, "That part is rather… complicated."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asks.

"It's my daughter, Madeline. I'm afraid to say that… she has cancer," Riley explains, looking at her daughter with concern.

"Cancer?" Buttercup questionably says.

"What's cancer?" Bubbles asks.

Like always Blossom knows the answer, and explains, "Cancer is a disease in which abnormal cells divide uncontrollably and destroy body tissue. There are many different kinds of cancer, and doctors has worked for years to make sure they have a cure for many of them. Cancer can cause a lot of problems for a kid to lose legs, skin change, or eating problems, even memories problems."

"That's right, Blossom," John Utonium says feeling sorry for Riley's daughter.

The girls are starting to feel sorry for Madeline too.

"That sounds terrible," Bubbles says with a sad expression

Then Blossom asks, "Exactly, what kind of cancer she has?"

"She has leukemia, but there isn't much to worry about. The doctors were able to caught it early and did what they can to help. But they also told me that the Townsville's doctors can help out more, that's one of the main reason we had to move," Riley explains.

"Is there any other reason?" Buttercup.

Frank also says, "The other reason is rather more complicated than the cancer situation."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asks.

Riley sighs sadly and answers, "I kind of… had a divorce with my husband recently, and it was an ugly one too."

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup are looking confused and are rather nervous about hearing the word diverse. The professor can see the expression on their faces, including Madeline and Frank's expression. He figures it will be best for them not to hear any of this.

"Uh Riley, let's talk about your divorce when the kids aren't you know… listening to it,"

"Oh right sorry John, so you were never got married?" Riley replies.

"No," Jonathan says as he shakes his head.

Riley nods her head and says, "Okay. I'll talk about this another time. To be honest, I don't really want to talk about this very much, especially since I have my children, mostly my daughter to worry about."

"I understand," Jonathan Utonium says,

Blossom turns to Madeline and asks, "So, Madeline, do you need to head to the hospital?

"And what hospital are you staying in?" Jonathan Utonium asks.

"Hospital no Hospital no no no no. I hate Hospital, Mister," Madeline whines while rapidly shakes her head.

Riley puts Madeline on her lap, rubs her back to calm her down and says, "Madeline Please calm down. We're still looking for a hospital, right now we better head to our new house, and get our stuff unpacked."

Buttercup looks confused and asks, "What's up with her?"

"Is she scared about going over there?" Blossom asks.

I'm afraid she kind of is. Madeline had to stay in the hospital a lot and she's a little upset about it. She sometimes feel unsure about making any friends, including moving here," Riley explains.

The girls can understand how Madeline feels. When they had to move to another town they had trouble making new friends over there, and that town is in bad condition. They decide to help Madeline with her problem with only one thing.

Bubbles smiles and says, "Maybe we can be her friends, and visit her at the hospital every day."

"But mostly visiting hours," Blossom clarifies.

Riley smiles and says, "Thank you girls, I really appreciate it."

"Frank smiles at Madeline and says, "Well sis, it looks like you already made three great friends.

Madeline smiles back and says, "Yeah. I guess I did.

"And we can help with moving to your new house and show you around town?" Bubbles smiles happily.

"Sure," Madeline says with glee.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm pretty interested to see your house, where do you live?" Jonathan Utonium asks.

"We actually live near your house. It's the one what is down the block," Riley answers.

"That's good. Now we can visit you everyday, and play together," Blossom says.

"Do you think we can play together, Madeline?" Bubbles asks.

"Okay," Madeline answers while nodding her head.

Then Bubbles cheers, "Yay!"

Riley and the professor giggle a bit. They can see that Madeline is going to have three great super powered friends.

Then Jonathan says, "I guess the girls are excited about having a new friend in the neighborhood."

"Yeah. Even though Madeline is a year older than them, and I'm sure Frank will meet other kids his age too," Riley adds.

Buttercup flies to Franks and asks, "Hey Frank, I got a soccer game set, you want to play later?"

"Sure," Frank answers.

Then Buttercup asks, "And maybe you can show me your move?"

"It's a deal," Frank says with pride.

With that the girls and Frank decide to head outside so they can play. Buttercup and Bubbles flies upstairs and fly down to get some stuff they need to play. Riley and Jonathan are glad the kids are getting along well, and hope they'll be able to make more friends later on.

Riley smiles and says, "I think we're going to fit right in this town."

"I agree," Jonathan replies.

But worriedly says in this thoughts, "I sure hope so."

The professor know that Riley and her kids are able to be here, but is kind of worried. They already have their little trouble with a monster, and worried about getting into more trouble. Of course, when the girls are around, Riley and her kids will be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Creating Friendship

After a quick drive, Riley and her two kids show The PowerPuff Girls and their father their new house. The house is the color orange, with a red roof, white tailings and water rains, around the roof of the house, and it's two stories high. There are two windows on the top from and a large window at the bottom, and a garage on the right side. Riley and Jonathan are in the living room having a talk and he is kind of interested to see the inside of the house.

"So this is your new house?" Jonathan asks looking interested in the house.

"Yeah, I like it here. There's a three bedroom, two restroom, an office where I can do some work without being disturbed, and a very nice kitchen along with a dining room. The room are big enough for the kids to play, but we still need to get our stuff unpacked first," Riley says.

With a reassuring smiles, Jonathan says, "Don't worry, I'm sure the girls and I will give you a hand."

"That's nice of them," Riley replies with a smile.

Riley look around and notice that the kids are not around.

She then asks, "Where are they?"

"I'm willing to bet they're with Madeline, so wherever she is, they're with her," Jonathan suspects.

Riley smiley smiles and says, "Right."

Agreeing the accusation, Riley and Jonathan are still keeping an eye out for the moving truck to come, which won't come for a while, so they decide to go walk around the backyard. In a pink room, Madeline is in there along with Blossom and her sisters. The girls think Madeline room looks very nice, and it's big enough for her. Madeline looks around the room to see what kind of stuff are around, but it's mostly empty.

Bubbles happily says, "I really like your new room, Madeline."

"Thank you," Madeline replies.

Then Blossom asks, "So Madeline, do you need help getting your things in here?"

"Well, since you girls know about… my problem, I guess I could use some help carrying the heavy boxes, while the movers take my bed and furniture in here," Madeline answers feeling a bit show, and feeling a bit sad.

It don't take the girls too long to know what Madeline is worried about.

"Still don't want to go to the hospital," Buttercup suspects.

Madeline nods her head and sadly answers, "Yes, I don't want to go there at all."

"But why?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah, from what your mom said you need to go there," Blossom replies.

Madeline sighs sadly and explains, "And I have been there multiple time, and it's not easy at all. I had to go there for check up, scans, and other reasons. It felt like I have to go there every day. It's been hard for me to make friends, especially since they know how sick I am."

After hearing Madeline explanation, the girls can understand Madeline's problem. Having to go to the hospital a lot must be really hard for her, and being sick is even harder.

"I can see why you don't want to go, you had to go there a lot because you're sick," Blossom replies.

"Yep," Madeline sadly answers.

Bubbles comes over and happily says, "But we can still play together."

"And hang out," Buttercup replies.

"Even though you won't be going to school with us, we can lots of stuff together," Blossom adds.

Bubbles hold a notebook, and a box of crayons, and says, "Like drawing pictures."

"Sports," Buttercup suggests holding a soccer ball.

"Or reading," Blossom suggests holding a book..

"Um, I can't read, but my mom read to me all the time," Madeline clarifies.

Blossom puts the book down and say, "Aw well, I'm sure we can find some book your mom can read to you."

"Thank you," Madeline says with a smile.

With wanting to play and do stuff, Buttercup says, "Now how about we get your stuff into your room so we can play."

"But my room is um, pink, and I don't like pink very much. No offence Blossom," Madeline says, as she face Blossom not wanting to upset her.

Blossom doesn't mind it as she says, "None taken and it's no trouble at all, everyone has colors they do like and don't like."

"So what's your favorite color then?" Bubbles asks.

Madeline smiles and answers, "My favorite color is blue and yellow. I like my room to be these colors."

"That's no problem, we have super powers. I bet we can get your room fixed up in no time," Buttercup says.

Madeline puts a happy smile on her face, and says, "Thank you."

The girls start laughing and are becoming great friends, even though Madeline is a year older than The PowerPuff Girls.. Since they live down the street, they are able to visit her whenever they like. Just then Frank comes in to see how Madeline and the others are doing.

"Hey Madeline, how are you and the girls doing," Franks asks.

"We're doing fine Frank," Madeline answers.

Buttercup flies over and asks, "So Frank, how are you liking your room?"

"My room is fine, it's good enough to fit my things, and Madeline's room seems good too," Frank answers, as he looks around his sister's room.

"Thanks Frank," Madeline replies.

As the five are checking out the room, they hear a loud beeping noise and it's coming from outside. They look through Madeline's bedroom window to see the moving truck is here. The truck is moving forwards, and then back into the sidewalk in front of the house. The four girls teenage boy know what it means.

"The moving truck is here!" The four girls cheer happily.

And they all start running out of the room and down the stairs. Riley and Jonathan or the professor are still talking in the living room when they hear their daughters running down stars with smiles on their faces.

The professor calls out,"Girls, no running in the house!"

The girls stops on the airs and says, "Sorry professor,"

"That's okay, but try not to run downstair or you can trip and hurt yourself," Riley replies.

"Okay," the girls say with a smile.

Frank walks down stairs along with the kids as say, "Hey mom, the moving truck is here,"

"I know, heard the truck coming in," Riley replies.

Riley gets up from the chair and says, "Come on, our stuff isn't going to unpack themselves."

With that, The Powerpuff Girls and the professor help Riley and her kids with their packing. The PowerPuff Girls along with the movers help the family gather all of their things into the house, and able to arrange a few things for parts of the house. The professor brings cans of paint so they can paint the bedrooms. After the paint of Madeline and Frank's room are done, the girls help them bring their things into the room. For the rest of the afternoon, the girls and their dad help their new friends refresh, unpack their things and arranging them, and do everything to help get the house fixed up and everything in their place.

After a long afternoon, the house is all set for Riley and her family thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium. Madeline, the girls, and Frank are playing a board game in the living room, while Riley and Jonathan/The Professor have a chat and having some drinks.

Buttercup rolls the dice and is taking a very long with her turn.

Blossom rolls her eyes and says, "Come on Buttercup, we'll be heading back to school when it's your turn."

"Very funny," Buttercup grumbles.

Buttercup then throws the dice to the board and rolls a five. She then moves her piece five spaces.

Madeline grabs the dice as she happily says, "I'm glad that we get to hang out today."

"I like having fun with you too," Bubbles says happily.

Then Buttercup says, "Wish we can have some more fun with you."

"Me too," the others reply agreeing to the idea.

The girls are having loads of fun together and want to hang out with each other all the time. Just then, the girls have come up with an idea.

The girls turns to the professor, and asks, "Professor can we stay at Madeline's house for a sleepover?"

The professor starts to think about it as he says, "Well, I don't know."

"Please!" the girls beg with sparkles in their eyes.

The professor can see that they really want to spend the night with Madeline, and really like them playing with their friends.

He turns to Riley and asks, "What do you think?"

"I don't mind at all, it will be good for Madeline to be with other kids, and it will give her great practice so she can be with kids around her age," Riley says, agreeing with a smile on her face.

The girls smiles, hearing the news, and cheer, "Yay!"

Just as they cheer to be able to sleep over, the girls stop to hear stomach growling. The girls can tell it's not coming from their stomachs. They turn over to hear the growling noise is coming from Frank's stomach.

Frank blushes a bit, laughs a bit, and says, "I guess after the day we've been through I'm feeling a hungry."

Madeline giggles a bit, and says, "Frank, you're always hungry."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup giggle to the statement, making Frank more embarrassed. Then their stomach start to growl too, and so does Madeline's. The parents can tell that their children are feeling really hungry, so it will be a good time to go to the store and buy some groceries to make dinner.

Riley get's up as she says, "I'm going to head out to the store and buy stuff to make dinner. How does that sound?"

"I think it's a good idea, I remember you were great at cooking," Jonathan says.

"And I still am," Riley remarks with a smile.

"As long as we don't have broccoli for dinner," Buttercup grumbles.

Blossom and Bubbles stares at Buttercup with a firm look, meaning that it's something she should not say at all. Riley is a bit confused about Buttercup's remark.

The professor whispers to Riley, "Buttercup doesn't like broccoli very much."

Riley giggles a bit and says, "Well don't worry, I'm planning on making some fried rice, shrimps, and beef and broccoli, guaranteed that you all will love."

"You promise?" Buttercup asks, looking curious.

"Yes, I promise," Riley answers with a nod on her head.

As Riley grabs the keys on the desk, she turns to Frank and Madeline as she says, "Come on kids, we need to head to the store to get a few things."

"Okay," The two replies.

With that Riley and her kids head out of the house along with the girls and Jonathan/The professor, so they can do their business. The girls agree that while Riley and the kids are at the store to gather a few things, while The Powerpuff girls get everything ready for the sleepover. The girls want to make this special for them, so they decide to do what they can to make it all possible.


End file.
